


Big Booms And Little Bangs

by KrinnDNZ



Series: NaPoWriMo 2014 [5]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Bloodplay, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, but with a better healthcare plan, erotic bullet removal, furnace mode is kind of like being bob flanagan the supermasochist, not even bothering to disguise who I'm pastiching, problematic character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrinnDNZ/pseuds/KrinnDNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing that this crew of shadowrunners is on intimate terms, because one of them has an appetite for pain that isn't sated merely by getting shot a few times. Or raked with her teammate's claws a few times. Or smeared with toxic chemicals a few times. Likewise, it's a good thing that two runners who get very messy during sex have someone to clean up after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Booms And Little Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that you should skip if heinously-unsafe-for-2014 bodily-fluids play squicks you. Also, when Chandra says " _Hurt_ me," you should take her as seriously as her dom does (i.e. quite).

They could still see the fire pouring from the Aztechnology skyscraper, from a three-story scar of broken windows with behind them rooms full of the kind of expensive things that don't react well to bullets. Molly's van was also full of expensive things, but some of them reacted to bullets in strange ways. Like Chandra, who was slouched on a wide bench in the back with her shirt off, arms up, hissing in pain and stimulation as Teikei examined her bruises and bullet-holes. Teikei pulled her whiskers back at the mess, flexing her fingers under long nitrile gloves.

"Such a messy dirty thing. Ugh. Girl, can you just _get less shot_?"

"Well if I'd tried to get less shot, they'd have shot at people who like it less," Chandra practically moaned. "I know my limits. And I know you can patch me up after."

"If you pull that shit again though, I'm gonna start selling simsense chips of the run and of you getting patched up," Molly threatened from up front.

"Fuckin' sweet! I get a cut, right?"

Teikei grimaced as she worked a bullet out, her slitted eyes glowing and ears flattening. The bullet clanked into the trash bin. Chandra curled her toes inside her heavy boots, hands on her head, grabbing her luxurious red-brown hair and at the strap of her goggles. The next gasp was quieter. Her dun leather pants creaked, the armored plates under the surface shifting. The van rocked under them slowly as Molly took a corner, her metal fingers flexing against the steering wheel. A blue fluid was slowly welling up from her side and making a stain on her white tank top.

"Molly, how're _you_ holding up?" Teikei asked.

"Well, as long as I just sit on my ass and drive, I should be okay. So I've got us on a medium-divergence wander path towards Bothell. Gonna take an hour, but we've got a full tank so no worries there."

"So they just got you in the chassis."

"Yeah. My squishy parts are pretty much fine. Unlike certain fire mages!"

"Love you too, Molly."

Teikei shook her head, then continued working on Chandra, extracting bullets and watching steam rise from the smaller, paler woman's wounds. Chandra spread her arms again, grabbing the back of the bench. Flesh quivered under the tigress' gloved fingers. Bullets began to sizzle as Teikei disposed of them. Chandra's chest flushed all over, and a smoky smell made itself present in the back of the van. Her hair began to glow faintly at the tips. Teikei tapped one of her breasts with the back of her hand, able to feel her heated body right through the gloves.

"So it looks like you're feeling better there."

"Yeah. Lots. Fired up. Raring to go. Usual," Chandra panted.

Teikei looked down a little, noted where Chandra's right hand was heading, and smirked. She stood and primly disposed of her gloves.

"Well after last time I'm certainly not giving you drugs. You get up to enough mischief on your own, all you need to do is sit still." She flexed her claws at Chandra, baring her fangs a little. "So stay the hell there."

"I can stay here, but I'm headed for having my pants off, Molly on top of me, or both."

Molly laughed, then winced as a metal-on-metal sound came from within her chest.

"You are _insatiable._ "

"That's what fuels my fire, baby!"

Teikei rolled her eyes.

"I never can decide whether I should have left you two with that Coyote shaman."

"You're prettier," Chandra crooned. "I like you."

A faint smile made its way onto Teikei's face, and she made a circular little "go on" gesture with one hand while putting the other on her hip. Chandra put her hands up, fingers curled into faux paws.

"You're the prettiest kitty!"

Teikei laughed airily, then turned and moved forward: taking hold of the front seats' headrests, she leaned down to address Molly.

"Hey chromegirl, you've already got a route coded in there. How about you let me drive and you go chill back there with your girlfriend?"

"I'm in. Sounds like you've got her nicely warmed up."

Molly coaxed the van onto a straightaway, then stood with a pained huff. Teikei noted a green smear at the edge of her mouth. She frowned, then patted Molly's hip carefully as they slid by one another.

"Be careful, yeah? You don't have the relationship with pain that she does."

"It ain't a stranger, though," Molly grunted.

She left Teikei in the driver's throne, the cat's eyes darting back and forth among the displays. Molly slowly moved towards the back, arms outstretched and holding things. Chandra cooed happily and spread her arms: she'd sprawled to her side, one leg up on the bench: she moved slowly, rolled her shoulders, and grinned up at Molly. Molly could feel heat radiating off of her, could see the wounds that hadn't really slowed down the fireborn mage.

"Hey babe," Molly said with a smile. "You look perky. Does that mean you want some claws, hmmmm?"

"Yeahhhhhh," Chandra groaned. "Slash me up. _Hurt_ me."

Molly spread her own wiry arms, hands a little out from her legs as she planted her metal-soled feet, the split-toe parkour shoes over them gripping the van's floor. Her chrome cornrows clinked as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. She briskly shook her hands—and flexed out her claws, dangerous inch-long talons. She looked down at herself, at her stained white tank top and camo-pattern cargo pants, then grinned. Crossing her arms, she caressed herself, writhing briefly, then jerked her arms apart, claws digging in, tearing off the shirt. Snarling, she lunged forward, leaving the shredded shirt to fall.

Chandra sat up, one arm extended, and met her with an enthusiastic kiss. Molly wrapped her arms around Chandra and promptly dug claws into her back, dragging slowly, making it a few red sore inches before drawing blood. Chandra wrapped her legs around Molly and groaned into the kiss, back arching, pale smooth skin against mixed metal and flesh as their chests pressed together. Chandra slipped her hands down and found some of the scratches and deeper wounds on Molly's left, teased around them with her fingertips, felt the rough edges of violated metal.

Molly dragged her claws down, out, away. The kiss ended: Molly presented two clawed fingers, claws red, droplets collecting at their tips. A moan: Chandra wrapped her lips around the fingers, tongue carefully caressing bloody claws, both hands on Molly's forearm.

"Gosh it's nice to be a cyborg," she taunted, her voice harsher than before. "An abomination. Some kinda unnatural _freak._ Makes it so much easier to boss around painsluts like you. Taint you. Corrupt you. You didn't even pause to look at what you've got on your lips, did you?"

Chandra's eyes opened wide and she pulled back, the weight of Molly's claws making her lower lip pout down briefly. Her tongue circled her lips swiftly, then paused on a little green spot. Molly wiped her own mouth with the back of her hand, pursed her lips, and worked her jaw. When she opened her mouth, she rolled her tongue out again, dripping green fluid down her chin.

Putting out one finger, she dragged it down over Chandra's breast, leaving a red line, prompting a whimper when she let the claw catch on the barbel in her nipple. She brought it back to her own chest and made a bold short cut on herself just above her heart: she bled a nearly flourescent pale blue. Flicking a little spot of blue onto Chandra, she smirked, then used that hand to point downwards.

"Pants off."

Chandra's armor-and-padding-lined leather pants nearly stood up on their own as she stepped out of them a minute later: she easily kicked them aside as she wriggled out of her thong, leaving them lying across her boots. She stood bare before Molly: Molly ogled her, savoring the way that in infrared vision Chandra was a brightly glowing torch.

She put a hand on her chin as she regarded Chandra, then lunged forward. One hand grabbed her by the hair, the other between her legs. The kiss was still rougher than before, a long contact flowing back and forth between kissing and hissingly biting lips and tongues. The way Molly's fingers slid into her cunt, however, started rough and stayed that way. Chandra leaned in, pressing down on Molly's fingers, sharing the heat of her body: enough to make metal ache.

Translucent green fluid fell from their lips onto their breasts: it dried very quickly on Chandra's skin, like green paint flaking lightly. She reached in and touched Molly's wounds boldly with both hands, then withdrew one, painting a blue line on herself. She flinched briefly as Molly flexed her claws inside her, gasping open-mouthed with her head to one side. Molly smirked at the head-roll.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like being _penetrated_ by unnatural things like me," she taunted, fingers jabbing.

Chandra hissed, digging her own fingers into Molly, forefinger and pinky spread as she dug two fingers into the jagged-edged wound in the metal, then turned her hand. There was a twitch on Molly's face, then she flexed her abs and sides, moving against Chandra's touch. Chandra's other hand pressed against an all-metal part of Molly's upper arm: a scorch-mark quickly developed around her fingers.

"Is that how we're playing," Molly said flatly.

One hand, darting with impossible swiftness, took hold of Chandra's neck, claws digging in, their tips vanishing in the little drops of blood that welled up. The other hand twisted inside her, thumb-claw leaving a red line of near-broken skin in a graceful arc through her short, thin, near-blonde pubic hair. Molly forced her into eye contact and snarled slowly. A moment later, blood trickled out over Molly's fingers and down Chandra's inner thighs.

Chandra whimpered, her tongue hanging out. She slowly raised her arms, reaching up: there was a crossbar that held up Molly's tool- and gun-racks on the sides of the van, and she wrapped her hand around it. She slumped, and Molly let go of her throat. She looked down at the shining patch Chandra's burning hand had left on the metal of her body, then over at her gun-rack, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. The contents weren't moving. The floor was solid.

Molly took a half-step away, turning towards the front of the van: Teikei had turned the driver's seat fully around and was watching them, slouched indolently, fingers steepled. She made a careless wave. Behind her, out the windshield, was a brick wall and a quiet alley, the scenery unmoving.

"Pray continue. As your medical advisor I will permit it."

With tremendous affected casualness, she turned her head away and regarded her own claws, then spent a moment lick-grooming the back of her hand. Chandra, head still bowed, spoke, half-snickering.

"Dammit cat, if you're gonna watch at least go jerk off and show us you like it, yeah?"

"I'll consiiiiiider it," Teikei answered in a sing-song tone. "I might deign to involve myself."

Molly put her mouth to one side, turning further, standing up straight. With one hand on Chandra's shoulder, she stretched her other arm out towards Teikei and flourished her claws.

"I'll consider whether kitty also needs these claws."

Teikei hissed, much more in lust than in anger, then made an obscene gesture with her tongue at Molly, one hand on her face.

"You won't touch me."

"Of course not! We've _negotiated_ that," Molly said gleefully. "And yet I'll still fuck you and leave you yowling and you'll like it."

Teikei shuddered, then concealed a smile by grooming herself again. She did not conceal her free hand sliding down over her belly and opening her pants, fingers sliding through fluffy pale fur. Molly blew her a kiss, then turned her attention back to Chandra, whispering to her, palms on her sides. Chandra nodded, and Molly carefully kissed her through her fingers. Stepping back, she theatrically lapped blood from her fingers.

"My precious little ember," she crooned. "Let me see you really glowing."

Reaching up, she put the tips of her forefinger-claws at the corners of Chandra's mouth. Chandra smiled. With an outward-arcing motion, Molly pulled her claws down to Chandra's chin, leaving bright thin lines of blood. When the claws flicked down and off of her jawline, Chandra let out another gasp. A few droplets of blood landed on the metal floor, quickly drying into flat rusty spots from their own heat.

Molly raised her hand and her thumb across Chandra's lips, smearing the green fluid left there, claws resting on her cheek. Chandra leaned forward, kissing the thumb, nuzzling at its claw. Reaching down, Molly took a deep breath and reached into herself, feeling oily blue trickle onto her fingers, one eye twitching.

"Pretty little ember," she growled. "I think I'll decorate your lips."

With her forefinger on Chandra's lower lip, pressing lightly, she used two dripping fingers to smear blue fluid across her lips. A shiver as she kept her lips pressed together and slightly pushed out. The smear continued, then concluded with Molly carefully lifting her fingers away. She put her mouth to one side, looked closely, then gently tapped Chandra's lips, evening out the electric-blue fluid as it dried into lip gloss. When she was done, Chandra panted, mouth open and flexing at the presence of the stinging blue layer.

Molly turned and raised her eyebrows at Teiki, pointing to Chandra's lips with a palm-up gesture of presentation. Teikei made a soft mew, nodding, her own hand busy between her legs, her slouch deepening. Her tail alternately quivered and went still. Molly carefully ran metal fingers through Chandra's hair, noting the glowing, smoking tips.

"Oh you're not even fully lit yet. How interesting. That tells me you can take more, hmm?"

Chandra nodded firmly.

"Well then. More. I want to see that pretty hair brightly burning—and see the faces that go with it."

She knelt, knees making a faint creaking, dragging her hands down Chandra's sides. She flexed her hands, alternating between light claw-raking and cutting in short stripes. Where her claws pressed in, skin split, revealing red flesh for a moment before dark burgundy blood welled up. Her knees thudded down, and she regarded Chandra's cunt from up close, hands sliding in, thumbs slowly rubbing her inner thighs where they met her body.

"Someday perhaps I'll get a metal tongue," Molly growled, "and penetrate you with that. Maybe an extensible one. Maybe one that can have barbs on it."

As Chandra moaned in response, Molly leaned in: she dug her claws into Chandra's ass as her tongue slithered roughly from her waistline on down to her cunt, lingering on her clit. It wriggled back and forth against her lips before withdrawing for a moment as Molly turned her head, kissed, and then lightly bit. She waited for Chandra's knees to stop shaking, then unfurled her tongue again, making a long oval with it over the light hair around Chandra's cunt, then heading for the center.

A moment later, one hand snuck around, claws flexing, and pressed against Molly's chin, three fingers folded down, forefinger and middle finger up. Molly carefully tugged at her own chin to make sure her claws still pressed exactly as firmly as she remembered, then slid her fingers up and into Chandra as she continued to luxuriously press her tongue into and around her cunt. She dedicated herself to the task for a few minutes, gently flexing her fingers as she leaned in, eyes lidded, savoring Chandra's scent, pose, and tiny hissing sounds of encouragement. When she leaned back onto her heels and looked up at Chandra, her grin was a bloody one.

"Little ember," she purred, "would you like this to _hurt?_ "

Molly's body, front and back, was flesh towards the center with a large V of cybernetics around it with a glowing blue-white power core on her sternum, between her breasts. Her metal shoulders, scratched and with a dark patina, led into half-metal upper arms that gave way to dark skin with hints of metal that erupted into nearly robotic hands. Several slow-moving lines of sweat were on their way from her shoulders to her waistband, over dense, compact muscle and smooth metal. At her belt-line, there were hints of metal further down: above, on the flesh of her nape, rested her cornrows, tightly covering her scalp, segmented metal with a gleaming, proudly chromed finish. Chrome tear-lines ran from the the corners of her gleaming metal-backed eyes, over her cheeks, past the corners of her mouth, and down to her jaw.

All of it contrasted with Chandra, her body pale-skinned, smooth, and curving. What Molly had painted and dripped onto her was as close to cyberware as her body bore, her various wounds left red and pink and vulnerably organic. The white, scentless, smokeless flame that worked its way up from the tips of her hair towards her scalp, however, crackled with the sound of magic, the color of the unearthly. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the bar overhead, arms in a V, feet spread, writhing a little in response to Molly's touch, expanded and exposed as Molly knelt compactly.

Chandra groaned. She lifted one hand from the bar, and it shook as she brought it down. She made a fist in front of her belly, then in a spasm opened it, palm towards Molly. Molly, claws retracted, gently took her hand, lacing fingers together, squeezing lightly. She watched Chandra's knuckles go white as she squeezed hard, then disentangled her hand, patted Molly's fingers, and jabbingly pointed to her groin. Molly took her hand again, leaned in, and kissed her palm, then put Chandra's hand against her face so she could feel the nodding. When Chandra's hand rose again, a red mark was left on Molly's face and only reluctantly faded.

Molly leaned forward again, and as she nuzzled at the lower curve of Chandra's belly, her hands came around and her claws raked up over Chandra's calves. Chandra's head lolled, eyes wide, as blood trickled down over soft calves towards her ankles. Molly pulled her claws away, drummed her fingertips over the slices on the backs of Chandra's calves, then put her hands in front. Shifting forward, she pressed down two claws on each hand, forefinger and middle finger, just below Chandra's knee on either side of the shinbone. As she leaned forward to push her face into Chandra's groin again, she dragged the claws down slowly.

Chandra's tongue hung out and she rolled her head, taking shoulder-shaking breaths, adjusting her hold on the bar overhead. She twitched as Molly's claws dug in beside her shins, flames creeping up her hair until it was fire from roots to tips while Molly's tongue went to work. Molly took an indulgent moment of being face-first in Chandra's cunt, arms stretched down, hands low on Chandra's legs, blood from the cuts dribbling onto them, only a little making it to her hands rather than drying on Chandra's heat-radiating skin.

Chandra's cunt had thick lips, a feature that always drew Molly's attention. She turned her head, tongue moving up and down, back and forth along tender skin and puffy lips, sometimes probing into her. She kept going, taking her time, slowly bringing focus to the times when she pushed her tongue into Chandra, flexing it inside her. Once she could hear Chandra's breathing returning to normal, she caressed up her legs again, pads of her fingers caressing beautiful wounds.

Framing Chandra's groin with her hands, she put steely palms against flesh, her forefingers on the curve of Chandra's body just above her pelvis, thumbs pointed down, making a wide diamond shape. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth a few times briskly, making little arcs parallel to Chandra's lips: moments later the claws were out and Chandra had hooked one leg against her back. Molly dug her claws in harshly: Chandra let the leg slide down her back and off, whimpering. The claws slid down, up, down, up, down, up, stop: beside her chrome tear-lines, Molly's face was painted with blood-smears. She had not stopped with her tongue.

Chandra put a leg up again, and Molly helped her, arms coming down, lifting as Chandra draped both legs over metal shoulders, ankles lightly crossed. Claws withdrawn, Molly's fingers kneaded her hips, metal-covered head turning back and forth, lighter bites and kisses lavished on her inner thighs. The trailing metal tendrils of Molly's hair twitched up and down, slapping lightly agaisnt Chandra's flesh as her thighs squeezed.

She trembled all over, made a series of quick gasps, and kicked her legs, heels thudding against Molly's back. Molly, face quite hidden, smiled.

A moment later she was standing, caressing Chandra's cool, extinguished hair, and helping her take the few steps back to the bench: she sat, slumped, swayed. Molly pressed a heavy teardrop of glass into her hands, clear with a curling, vivid swirl of red and orange at its core: Chandra's fingers laced over it, squeezed. Molly put hands on her shoulders, squeezed gently.

"Okay, babe. That's all I've got for you right now. You ready to step out of furnace mode?"

Chandra nodded mutely at the question, planting her feet, leaning over, closing her eyes. The glass, double-fist-sized, vibrated a little in her hands, then glowed, and Chandra leaned forward with a grunt as though holding an even heavier object. She took deep breaths and emitted steam. On her legs and chest and arms, cuts slowly pulled together and sealed. The rough oval punctures where bullets had struck her flexed at the edges, then contracted, forcing out dark, near-clotted blood. More and more brightly glowed the glass, putting the shadow of Chandra's fingers on the wall.

With a loud gasp she straightened up again, and the light faded. She looked down at herself, shifting the glass and the moving flame within onto one palm, other hand brushing over skin smooth and cool: she dusted off flaky dried blood along with blue and green residue left dusty by earlier heat. She put the glass down on her thigh and fidgeted with it, then looked up at Molly and smiled.

"Hey thanks. That was fun. I'm for-actuals super tired now. Okay to fall over?"

"I worry about you," Molly said quietly.

Chandra made a lopsided smile as she leaned to one side and pulled a rolled-up blanket out of a nook beside the bench.

"Thanks. That helps. It'd be a lot harder to come back from blast-furnace mode without you. Getting shot up's easy to deal with, but," she turned briefly towards the glass teardrop, "sorry lady," and up to Molly again, "I don't want to spend so much time in furnace mode that I'm _literally_ your little glowing ember."

"If you find out where the line actually is, you better tell me, okay?"

"I promise I will. Can I sleep now?"

"Yes. Sorry. Take a little nap and then get cleaned up, yeah?" Molly laughed ruefully and looked down at herself. "Criminy. Look at what a fuckin' mess I ended up." A wide grin and a wink. " _Entirely_ worth it. But I'm tired too, yeah, I really need to get cleaned up."

A thud and a rubbery squeaking sound.

"Mew?"

Molly smirked at Chandra rather than looking down. She flexed her eyebrows suggestively. Chandra nodded, giggling considerably, knuckles against her mouth, her thumb on her chin. Molly made an exaggerated gesture of thoughtfulness, staring into space with one forefinger on her cheek, then looked down and pretended to be very surprised to see Teikei kneeling at her side.

The tigress was wrapped tightly in thick white latex, a form-fitting suit with only thin seams to show how it had gotten onto her, covering her from the neck down: chest, arms, legs, paws, and hands all contained. Her fingers had an exaggerated thinness to them as they fidgeted in her lap, holding a puffy white bag that on its side had a stylized broom and dustpan. Her white, compacted tail curled over itself. She made an energetic, expectant, open-mouthed grin up at Molly.

"Yes, kitty?"

Teikei left her cleaning-bag in her lap and tucked her paws up in front of her breasts, unable to keep them from shivering with eagerness a similarly eager tone in her voice.

"Mew mew may I help clean you up, Mistresses?"

"What a helpful kitty! I _do_ need a lot of cleaning up and fussing-over, and aren't you just the right kitty for that? Of course you are."

"I am!"

Molly flopped down on the bench beside Chandra, took a moment for a much gentler kiss, then turned back to Teikei. Chandra smiled at the pair of them, then wrapped herself up in the blanket as Teikei fussed and cleaned and responded to a steady quiet stream of praise. As she worked diligently and felt Molly's gloved hand gently rubbing her ears and nape, Teikei smiled widely at the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> That was very interesting to write - it's almost always a good thing when characters move out of what you consciously plan for them as author and just start saying and doing things that you're pretty much transcribing. That's how it was with Chandra: I knew that her fused-with-a-fire-spirit deal involved a lot of pain, but I didn't expect her to keep turning the dial up on enjoying painful sex. I doubly wasn't expecting that when this story was, largely, an excuse to put together three badasses and watch them kink it up. Chandra is, of course, a direct translation of Magic: the Gathering's Chandra Nalaar. Molly is an homage to one of the original cyberpunk ass-kickers, Gibson's Molly Millions. Teikei is actually a native of the Shadowrun universe: she's based on the protagonist of Nyx Smith's "Striper Assassin." I'll just quietly mention that that book, about a badass weretigress, was one that teenage me imprinted on more than a little. I'm much happier with this than the prior November 2014 story. I like these characters and their queer poly kinky relationship just quietly going on in the middle of the magico-cyberpunk goofiness of the Shadowrun world.


End file.
